


"get on your knees"

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Gen, Medical, Medical Procedures, Neither do I, ghoul doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, the title and description is not nearly as sexually suggestive as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: “Get on your knees” Poison slips down onto the sand as Ghoul stands above him with a pair of forceps and a medical staple gun in his latex gloved hands.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Kudos: 29





	"get on your knees"

“Get on your knees” Poison slips down onto the sand as Ghoul stands above him with a pair of forceps and a medical staple gun in his latex gloved hands. Jet was there on the ground with him, their hands folding over Poison’s to prevent their leader from moving. Behind Ghoul, Kobra and the Girl are watching on, worry filling their eyes, he’s sure.

Ghoul’s sure that later, Poison’s not gonna let anyone talk about this, or at the very least, make them say something else happened other than he’d tripped and busted the crown of his head open on a rock. Ghoul’s not even really sure how that’s even possible but here they are. Poison had determined that the wound was severe enough that it required staples and since he very well couldn’t do it on his own, Kobra was panicking too much at all the blood, and Jet only had one good eye, the job had fallen on Ghoul.

“Wouldn’t have to say suggestive shit like that to me in front of everyone if you weren’t so fuckin’ short.” Poison teases from below, although, Ghoul can hear the quiver in his voice, and he can tell he’s scared shitless. Ghoul puffs out a chuckle. “I can always just let you bleed out, ya know.” he teases back. From behind him, Kobra makes an offended noise and Jet glares up at him. “Hurry up, would you?” they say, and Ghoul rolls his eyes.

Party poopers.

Ghoul wipes off the blood that had pooled in Party’s wound again with an already rust colored antibacterial wipe. “So, I gotta push the sides of it together and just go for it?” he asks again just to make sure. Poison starts to nod before thinking better of it. “Yeah.” he mumbles.

Ghoul steels himself before taking the forceps and pushing together the sides of the gash in Poison’s head. He takes the staple gun and lines it up over the gash before squeezing the lever until the device clicks and Poison cries out in pain jerking his head away from Ghoul’s hands.

“Mother fucker, that hurts” Poison whines. Ghoul sighs and gives Jet a look that translates to make sure he doesn’t move and Jet nods and takes hold of Poison’s hand in one of their own, while using the other to hold Poison’s head in place.

Ghoul continues. It’s not easy, the skin on the top of Poison’s head is of course difficult to pull together with the forceps and he has to eventually use his fingers instead which makes more blood pour out of the wound making hit harder to see. And despite Jet’s best efforts, Poison is still wriggling around quite a bit and cursing like a sailor while he’s at it. Ghoul knew he wasn’t really fond of injections, but he didn’t know it was this bad. He just hoped Kobra was covering the Girl’s ears so she wouldn’t hear Poison.

Finally, he gets to the last staple he has to put in and breathes a sigh of relief. He puts a hand on Poison’s shoulder in a way that he means to be comforting. “Almost done babe,” he whispers. “One more. You got this.”

“Okay, fuck, just do it.” Poison spits out. Ghoul nods and pushes the last bit of skin together and pushes the last staple in. Jet lets go of Poison’s hands and he crumples into himself. “Don’t go too far,” Ghoul tells him as he’s struggling to open another antibacterial wipe packet. “Still need to wipe it off again.”

Poison nods and slowly pushes himself back up. Ghoul finally gets the wipe out of the packet and sets to wiping away any trace of blood and making sure the area around the wound. He didn’t want there to be any chance of an infection. Poison is hissing in pain the entire time.

Ghoul and Jet help Poison to his feet. He takes a second to catch his breath before he crosses his arms over his chest and his face falls into a hard glare. “If any of you tell anyone about this, I’ll kick your ass so bad, you’ll need staples.” He stays.

“Watch where you’re fuckin’ walkin’ next time then, idiot!” Kobra exclaims as he stomps over to Poison and gives him a hard slug to the shoulder eliciting another gasp of pain from his older brother. “Scared the shit outta me.”

Ghoul can’t help but crack up.


End file.
